


we are happening

by emptylighters



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, idk it's short and this is the first thing I've ever written so ???, literally just hand holding that's all, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptylighters/pseuds/emptylighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke liked that michael would hold his hand whenever he told him he was nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are happening

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is literally the first thing i've ever written. oops. hope it ain't too shabby :~)  
> title credit to "we're happening" by the vaccines.

"miiiiikey," luke whined. he huffed and turned to pout at the older boy.  
"hurry up. mum's gonna kill me if you make us any later than we already are, they were expecting us fifteen minutes ago!" he yanked at michael's hand half-heartedly and sighed the loudest sigh he could manage. "hnfff." michael grunted, tugging back his own hand. he fixed his shirt collar in the mirror and when he turned back around to face luke, he noticed a small crease in between his boyfriend's eyebrows. "what? i'm ready!" he grinned. luke's expression softened slightly, although he still seemed quite tense, and it took michael only another few seconds to realise what was wrong - he'd let go of luke's hand. 

"baby," he murmured. he grabbed the blonde boy's hand and near enough dragged him out of the house. "why so nervous? it's only your mum and dad. i've met them plenty of times before and liz loves me." michael grinned, overly smug for someone who'd been secretly fucking her son for over a year. now that luke and michael had been caught out by luke's older brother, liz overlooked the secret aspect of the relationship and felt that it'd only be proper to meet michael, as luke's boyfriend, for the first time. 

luke was, however, undeniably anxious. he couldn't tell you why if you asked him, he knew the evening would run smoothly, but something inside of him told him that this was the sort of situation he should be nervous about. he's not stupid. he's seen films, read books, even, that emphasise the importance of your parents meeting your significant other. he knew it could be a disaster - his mum might not see michael as someone suitable of being his boyfriend. she might think he's too much of a bad influence. she might not think luke's ready for an actual relationship at the age of 18. he concentrated on squashing those thoughts. what was he thinking? jesus. he needed to stop thinking. he tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach and the sweating of his palms, which would surely be uncomfortable for michael, but he couldn't. 

he was deep in thought throughout the entire walk from michael's house to the fancy indian restaurant, despite having michael chatting away next to him, and he only came to when michael stopped walking and their entangled hands pulled luke backwards. he looked around, confused, only to find michael staring at him, his bottom lip jutting out. "please stop worrying, luke," michael sighed. "you won't have fun if you spend the entire time worrying. are you scared I'll mess up? is it me? is that what this is about?" he stared down at his feet and his entire body seemed to deflate. luke immediately felt like a dick for making michael feel like it was his fault. that's exactly the last thing luke had wanted. he gave a tentative smile and pulled michael closer towards him. "no, no, and no. no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to zone out, it's just... I don't know. I'm sorry. it's not you, I know they love you, I guess I'm just worrying for the sake of worrying." he smiled to signal that he was fine, he was, but he wasn't sure michael bought it. "would you tell me about your day again? I promise I'll listen properly this time." he said as he pulled michael forward. michael rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide his fond smile.

by the time they reached the restaurant, both of the boys' hands were clammy. michael wouldn't have admitted it, but he also grew nervous as they turned around the corner that led to the restaurant. luke saw his mum and dad sitting at a table with two empty chairs, waiting, and he gulped audibly. michael could've made a remark about how it was suspiciously cartoon-like, he could've, but he didn't. he knew luke wouldn't have laughed, so instead he turned luke around to face him. "shit. shit," luke cursed, quickly wiping his hands down his jeans and fixing his fringe. he took a couple of deep breaths before michael chimed in with, "jesus, luke, they're your own bloody parents!" he giggled and pulled luke's hand back into his before opening the door and maybe, possibly, slapping luke's ass as he walked in. apparently - judging by the horrified glare thrown over luke's shoulder - that was not the right thing to do in that moment. michael squeaked in what he hoped was an apologetic manner. as far as squeaks go, he thought, that was a pretty apologetic one. luke would get it.

luke clutched tighter and tighter onto michael's hand as they weaved their way through the crowded restaurant, determined not to let go. he figured he was probably cutting off michael's circulation by now, but since he was overcome with his irrational fear, it didn't bother him too much. michael's blood circulation was not one of his priorities right now. they finally managed to find their way to the half-occupied table at the back and liz sighed with relief. "you boys..." she started, wagging her finger and all, only to be cut off by both luke and michael's quick apologies. her lips curved up, her smile favouring her right cheek, and she rolled her eyes. "nice to meet you - michael, was it?" her eyes glinted and the boys could tell she was enjoying herself. michael shook her hand nonetheless and formally introduced himself. 

"michael clifford. I go to high school with your son. known him for a few years, actually. ooh, did you know we hated each other in year 8?" he squealed excitedly. "far from it now, though." he added quietly. he nudged luke and threw him an overdramatic wink, seemingly quite pleased with himself. luke knew there was no need for michael to win his mum over - he already had, around three years ago - but he seemed to be enjoying charming her. luke relaxed and every moment eased his nerves a little more, although he wouldn't have admitted it to michael. luke liked that michael would hold his hand whenever he told him he was nervous. he figured that since he had been nervous to start with he still required michael's hand-holding service. 

after the pleasantries, liz insisted that the two boys were welcome to choose anything off the menu. luke seemed smug at that. his mother rarely let him order from the expensive part of the menu, and so he figured he'd treat himself. it wasn't until they each went to look at the menu that liz realised something was up - they were only using one hand each to hold their menus, and were having a tough time of it. she eyed them suspiciously, and when michael caught her gaze his cheeks turned bright red. "oh - it's - he likes to hold my hand when he's nervous," he announced. he held their interlocked hands above the table to prove it. liz frowned. "nervous?" luke froze. "uh, I mean, I was kinda nervous, but not, like... not really?" he mumbled, tripping over his words. he turned just as red in the face as michael had. his mum looked at him as if he were the strangest boy on the planet. "nervous?!" she said again, incredulous. 

soon enough, luke found himself saying goodbye to his boyfriend, wishing him a safe journey home and walking to the parking lot with his parents. it wasn't until he tried to climb into his parents' car, however, that he realised he was still holding michael's hand. "uh," michael looked amused. "you're gonna have to let me go, lukey." he smiled. luke wasn't having it. "but I like you holding my hand. we should hold hands all the time." he stated, knowing full well he'd get what he wanted. michael's smile widened and he leant forward to kiss away luke's pout before turning to walk home. luke sighed, figured he should stop being so sappy since he'd see michael again in the morning for band practice, and shut the car door. on the drive home, all his parents talked about was how adorable they thought luke and michael were together, and how sweet michael had been earlier. he'd made all of the hemmings' blush with his compliments as well as his stories about his and luke's first date, which hadn't been such a great one. luke begs to differ. he argued throughout the entire dinner that it was still the best date they'd ever been on, since most of their others consisted of playing video games at michael's house. luke's parents laughed and joked and had fun, and ended up agreeing that michael was an all-round winner.


End file.
